


Valentine's Day Drabbles

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, blood and guts in some, gay stuff goes on, incest- but that's a given, there's a lot of stuff here, trash can't do tags, valentines day palooza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are all of the Valentine's Day works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stanbill: Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Here are all the Valentine's drabbles.

Stanley frequently had nightmares of the man and the children. He never knew exactly why he dreamt of them, but it left him disoriented and shaken.

The man in his dreams- a man made of gold. His face twisted in fear and anger- calling his name as if were the only name he knew. His hands reached out like claws, six fingers stretching towards him in a way that Stan didn’t understand.

The children were a different story. The screeched and cried, calling his name in agonized howls. And ran, trying to find them because they needed him- they needed him to save them! But he could never find the girl with the voice that rung like bells or the boy that moaned out his name like a plead. Instead he found squirming masses of bloody, mutilated flesh.

And it was at those times that he would shoot up, his hands flying to his head and tugging at his hair. He didn’t know them! Who were these people- these strangers that haunted him?

“Shh… Hush pet, you’re safe here.”

And his master’s hands would gently force his to the side, taking their own place on his head and scratching against his scalp in a soft, soothing motion. Stanley would feel his eyes drooping, and he would lean his shaking body into the warm body of his master.

“Go back to sleep Stanley.”

And Stanley would obey, his breathing evening into a slow tempo.


	2. Jimstan: Did you get my letter?

_Stan is standing in the kitchen when it arrives. It’s written on what looks like the back of a fast food joint napkin in what he could only assume was eyeliner- which is strange in itself because Jimmy never was a fan of make up._

_While reading it, he gets awfully confused because it looks like what Jimmy writes him is a bunch of half baked love notes?_

_~~‘I miss you kitten. It’s not the same without seeing you and the cute little mullet you have’~~  
_

_~~‘Why did you leave? I thought what we had was special…’  
~~ _

_~~I miss the way you moaned when I sucked your-~~ _

_~~Come back to me Stanley.~~ _

_Stanley smiles softly at the mess of the note, warmth filling his chest despite the faact that there was really nothing in the letter worth reading. Jimmy was trying- Stan could tell- and that was all Stan really cared about. So he picked up a pencil and got to work._

* * *

Jimmy Snakes stood at the porch, a handful of uprooted daisies resting his sweaty palm as he knocked on the door. He heard a faint grumble and then the door opened. 

Stanley looked much older now, but it did nothing to quell the overwhemling amount of warmth he felt for the con man.

“You got my letter.” Stanley said mildly, looking Jimmy up and down with twinkling eyes.

“And you got mine.” Jimmy said nervously, his drawl coming out much thicker than he intended.

Stan chuckled nodding as he walked away.

“Make sure to close the door on your way in, you wouldnt want anyone walking in on us, right?” He called, throwing Jimmy a sultry wink over his shoulder. 

Jimmy didn’t need to be told twice. 


	3. Manly Stan: There's room enough for the both of us.

Stan had realized early on in the camping trip that nature hated him. There had been nothing but problem after problem and he’s gotten no sympathy from his boyfriend.

“You’re just getting used to the forest babe, you’ll be fine.”

And Stan had agreed with him until he had been bitten by a rabbit. Then came the bee hive. Then the poison ivy. Branches laying on the ground. Random holes in the ground. Spraining his ankle on said holes in the ground. And lastly were the gnomes that stole his sleeping bag.

So yes, he was not having a good time. But as he stared up at the stars, he couldn’t help but feel the peace that was usually attributed to nature fill him and he sighed.

“Hey.”

Dan's warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him to the giant chest and filling his senses with the smell of spice and musk. He leaned back into the man, making sure to grind back a bit just to hear the moan that sounded more like a purr come forth from Dan’s lips.

“We should go to sleep, there’s room enough for the both of us~”

The tone of the grumble that was said into his neck made him shiver, agreeing with a dirty grin. He could get used to camping, he thought as a hot tongue trailed over his skin.


	4. Stanbill: It looks good on you.

Bill sat at his throne, idly stroking his pet’s hair as he watched his henchmaniacs cause trouble from just outside his window. His eye flickered down to Stanley for a moment and his bottom lid lifted happily. Stanley looked absolutely precious dozing in the chair made of his twins’ mutilated body. His head leant against Stanford’s, Stanley’s peaceful features contrasting the wide, agonized gaze of his brother.

He was dressed in a fine suit- black with gold trimmings- that hugged his body in all the right places. An intricate collar of gold and maroon fit around his neck, leading to Bill’s hand by a thin gold leash. Bill appreciated the way it shines in the light, twinkling dangerously to show that this meat bag was his.

Curling his hand in Stanley’s hair, he tugged the strands gently, watching as the man’s eyelids fluttered to reveal almost sickening innocent eyes. Stanley yawned, smacking his lips and smiling at Bill.

“Come here Stanley.”

Stanley stands, walking down steps that were reminiscent of children’s bodies and hopping into Bill’s lap. He let himself be cradled in skinny arms and stared up at the demon.

“What’s wrong?” Stanley asks him, stroking the warm, pyramid shape of Bill’s face.

“It looks good on you.” Bill tells him, stroking the collar while his other hand stroked Stanley’s cheek.

Stanley smiled at him and Bill grinned, thanking the Pines for their mistakes.

 

 


	5. Stancest: It brings out your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the here's a fun one for the Valentine list if it it's not done; A sort of re-write of the DD&MD ep with Stancest where Stan is transported into the game as Princess Unattainabelle and held chained and captive by the wizard. Ford comes to the rescue, defeats the wizard, and notices Stan is in a very revealing sexy dress. Seeing this he teases Stan with #56. (The kids aren't present because it would make it weird.)

To say that Stan was unamused was the biggest understatement of the century. He crossed his arms, scowling as nerd wizard went on and on about how he was going to take Stan as his bride or something or another. It was ridiculous!

“Listen here ugly, I ain’t gonna be nobody’s bride so you let me out of these chains. Right NOW!” Stan yells, wiggling in the chains in attempt to free himself.

Probabilitor cackled, sauntering over to Stan with a wicked grin that only accentuated the ugly- or at least that’s what Stan thought. He leant on his staff, watching as the man struggled, his eyes glowing with mirth and lust.

“Come now, Princess Unattainable,” He cooed, stroking Stan’s gussied up face lightly, pulling back with a scowl when Stan tried to bite him. “Well that was rude, didn’t anyone ever teach you any manners?”

Stan growled, narrowing his eyes.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to su-”

Suddenly his mouth was shut and no matter how hard he tried, he could not open it. Letting out a muffled shout, he tried to curse at the man. Probabilitor laughed at him, shaking his head and patting him on the head like one would a child or a pet.

“There, there pet. Now you look just the part- pretty and silent.”

Stan’s eye twitched. Not only had he been kidnapped by this bozo- he’d been put in a god damned dress! It was a proper princess dress, but it was the same color as his suit. The corset he’d been stuffed in forced the fat from his belly to shift upwards and downwards- giving him the illusion of a curvy figure. His feet had been put into shiny black heels, crushing his toes. His face had been smeared in makeup! They had even had the nerve to put a crown with the Fez’ fish symbol on his head!

‘When I get out of here…’ Stan thought angrily.

It took only a few moments for Stanford to show up, demanding his brother back in one piece. Imagine his surprise when the wizard had challenged him to a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons for the hand of the princess!

“You’re on!”

An hour and one lucky roll of 38 later, Probabilitor and his henchmen were vanquished, leaving Stanford and Stan alone. Stanford took one look at Stan and held back a chuckle.

“That dress… uh really brings out your eyes.”

Stanford was chased all the way back to the shack, an angry princess on his tail.


	6. Fiddlestan: Don't cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elipanda56 asked:
> 
> *drools* fiddlestan number 39 please? *whispers* or any of them? *bigger whisper* OR ALL OF THEM?

The first time Fiddleford Mcgucket sees Stanley Pines cry is when the man has a fever. He walks into the room, a concerned frown planted firmly on his face.

It was unusual for Stanley to be in bed this late into the day- why it was nearing almost noon. He’d usually be out of the house by now, working with Dan down by the lake. But the lumberjack had called the house, politely asking- or roaring in Dan’s case- where the more sociable of the Pines’ twins had gone. Fiddleford hadn’t had an answer for the man, but had promised to find Stanley.

“Stanley? Are you alright darlin’?” Fiddleford asks his boyfriend.

Stanley whines under his covers, tugging them down to reveal a miserable face and watery eyes. It makes Fiddleford’s chest hurt and he carefully makes his way over and sits on the edge of the bed. He brushes his fingers over the deep bags and cleans the tears away from Stanley’s glossy eyes.

“Hush now sweetheart, don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

Stan groans, deflating against the bed and giving Fiddleford a frown.

“I’m not feelin’ too good.” He croaks, wincing as his voice scratches past his sore throat.

Fiddleford hums, checking Stanley’s temperature with the back of his hand and frowning at the heat radiating from the other.

“Well, I’d say that’s a lot more than not feeling too good, hmm?” He says skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Stanley’s sheepish blush.

Sighing fondly, he tucks Stanley back in and leaves with a warning that if he left the bed, there’d be hell to pay. He didn’t miss the smile that Stanley pointed in his direction.


	7. Stancest: Don't worry about me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Um, if the V-list is still open how about #31 where Bill has Stan hostage against Ford. Stan says the line just before Bill gags him and shows Ford exactly what he'll do to the younger twin if Ford doesn't cooperate. (Stancest and maybe a little Stanbill?)

Stanford strains against the wall, the chain cutting into his neck as he bodily throws himself outwards, trying with all his might to get to Stanley. Bill cackles above him, snapping his fingers and suddenly Stan is screaming, his back arching in an unnatural curve.

It pains Stanford to see his brother squirm against the cold floor, muscles staring and bulging to get away form the pain the is coursing through his every pore. His eyes are wide open, staring at Stanford in a plastic that he can’t answer.

“Leave him be Bill!” He yells, squirming harder and gnashing his teeth as he’s dragged closer against the wall.

Then Stanley is still, whimpering and shaking as he curled into a small ball.

“You want me to stop? Hmm, I suppose I can, if your brother here is willing to have someone take his place.”

The demon is stroking Stan’s face, staring at Stanford in challenge. Stanfords heart grew cold at the response and he lets his eyes trail down to Stanley, who is pale but determined. And Stanford knows that look.

It is the same look that Stanley wore when facing their childhood bullies. It’s the look he gave Stanford when he had his appendix removed. It’s the look he had given Stanford when he’d rejected him.

Stanley was going to give himself up.

“Stanley, please-”

“Don’t worry about me!”

The yell is a quick and sharp as a whip, shutting Stanford up. And so when Bill starts to play with his brothers body, wrecking it beyond belief- he vows to take revenge.

He will stop for nothing else.


	8. Stancest: You're important too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! I don't know if I can ask for two on the V-list, but I'm going for it anyway! In sequel to number #31, when the twins are alone Stan snaps at Ford for giving into Bill. Stan tells him that stopping Bill is what's important and Ford responds with #86 and shows him how important Stan is to him.

Bill dies with a screech in a blaze of fire, crumbling under Stanford’s feet. Yet he did not feel the satisfaction- the quelling of the anger that plagued him. He could only stare down at he pile of gold fragments with a glare that could set fire to rain, clenching his fists tightly. Taking off the rest of the chains that held his body, he ran forward- skidding to the ground in front of the quivering form that was his brother.

“Stanley?” He asked, hands nervously fluttering above Stanley’s frame.

His brother did not answer him as he curled into a ball, a whine leaving his bruised, aching lips. It made Stanford wince in return and he apologized profusely as he turned Stanley to lie on his back, making the younger man sob quietly. The tears trickled down bruised and battered cheeks, cutting through blood and other fluids alike. Each new one was like a someone had taken a sledgehammer to Stanford’s already battered heart, beating and grinding it to dust.

Stanley watched the pained expression on Stanford’s face shift into one of absolute sorrow and it cut him to the core. Stifling a whimper at the slightest of movements, he lifted an arm and stroked his brother’s cheek. A strong hand gripped his own, cradling it to a warm, chiseled jaw and planting small kisses into his palm.

“Don’t cry Ford,” He murmurs, smiling through the pain and lightly brushing his fingers against the stubble. “It’s not that bad. I’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.”

At this point, Stanley wasn’t sure who he was trying to comfort- Stanford or himself. He just kept repeating it, trying to push away the feeling of hands that grabbed and took- he was going to be fine.

Stanford frowned, cradling Stan against his chest and rocking him back and forth.

“You’re a damn fool, Stanley Pines,” He murmurs against the others hair. “You’re important too.”


	9. Rickmorty: Drink this, you'll feel better & you're important too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do 18 and 86 for RickMorty? Thank you so much and have a wonderful Valentine's Day. ❤❤❤❤❤

Rick sat on his bed, a frown planted firmly on face as Morty waited to take out the thermometer from his lips. The boy couldn’t help but think that Rick looked adorable like this, all wrapped up in a blanket like an angry burrito. The only visible thing was a puff of blue hair and a pair of miserable brown eyes.

“A-aw geez Rick, you’re really sick, aren’t you?” Morty said lightly, grinning at the glare he got in return.

Rick managed to grumble an insult, but it was half hearted at best. Morty smiled at him, patting his head and walking out of the room. Rick was alone for a few moments, peacefully drowsing until Morty opened the door once more, a cup in his hands.

The boy moved closer to the bed, sitting on the edge and handing it to Rick when he finally moved his arms to grab it.

“Here, drink this. It will make you feel better.”

Rick grumbled but drank what be discovered to be tea with lemon and honey, humming through weak vocal cords as it soothed his throat.

“Thanks.”

Morty smiled.

“No problem.”

*You're important too.*

Morty smiled as he walked into the garage, his plans of telling Rick about his date making him giddy. The smile was completely wiped from his face when he saw Rick lying face first in a puddle of his own vomit.

“Rick?”

The man didn’t answer him, groaning as his stomach rolled once more. He retched again, clutching himself around the waist and curling into a ball. Morty cautiously approached him, his nose wrinkling from the smell of alcohol and sick.

“Rick?”

“It’s not important, Morty. And neither am I. Go away.”

And despite being disgusted, Morty kneeled in the puddle, hugging Rick with all his might.

“You’re important.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr!
> 
> http://literal-antique-trash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, please don't be afraid to comment! I'll try to answer you back if I can!


End file.
